The present application relates generally to the field of lighting systems and lighting fixtures. The present application further relates to lighting fixture control systems and methods.
Control of lighting fixtures has conventionally been accomplished via hardwired switches. Some conventional lighting fixtures include a wireless receiver or transceiver for receiving commands from a control station. Conventional lighting fixtures have typically not been adaptable to different environmental changes or situations.